Slayer vs Eliza
It's Guilty Gear vs Skullgirls in a duel between a Gentleman Vampire and a Parasite Diva! The Interlude In a grandiose city, a mansion was holding a wonderful ball. It was filled to the brim with men and women in wonderful dresses and formal attire. Servants were holding platters of food and fine wine. Standing at the top of two intertwining staircases, a gentleman with a monocle, a red cape and equally fine clothing was watching the ball unfold. He fitted his monocle and raised his glass of wine, for he was host of the extravagant part. Slayer was joined by his wife Sharon as they viewed the guests with interest. Suddenly many of the guests gasped as a woman, a beautiful woman, entered the ball. She was carried on an ancient seat of some sorts by her two bodyguards whose jackal and owl heads, respectively, scared away any who were too close to her. They set her down and she stood up while holding a golden staff/microphone. Her Egyptian attire and microphone didn't doubt the guests, but the host didn't even know her. Her bodyguards picked up the seat and proceeded to exit the ball, but were stopped by their Mistress. 'Hold on there boys.' She grabbed two glasses of wine from a nearby Servant and motioned them to her loyal guards. 'Enjoy yourselves tonight. My treat.' She smiled. Albus and Horace took the glasses and looked at each other. They shrugged and bowed. 'Thank you Mistress Eliza!' They thanked her. 'My pleasure. Now go! You won't enjoy yourselves just standing there with your heads down.' Eliza replied back. The guards scrambled off to different parts in the ball. Eliza felt staring, though only from one person: The Host. She turned around and found that the people that recognized her were now backing away from her out of respect and to gossip about the new and well-known guest. She scanned the ball for the person staring at her and found him at the top of the staircase. Slayer was gazing with interest and Eliza stared back unsettlingly. She smirked, found interest somewhere else in the ball and walked away. Slayer and his wife felt uncomfortable with their new guest who apparently has fame among their other guests as proven when many of the guests walked up to her asking for autographs and/or to make conversation with New Meridian's most well-known club singer. 'Perhaps we should go and feast my love?' Slayer asked his wife. 'Yes my dear, but let's avoid her no?' Sharon replied back. 'Yes we should avoid her. I have a bad feeling about her.' Slayer commented. The duo went downstairs to find a servant with food. The ball went on for hours and neither the singer nor the host made any attempt to converse with the other. Eventually Sharon had to leave her husband's side due to a kitchen error with some roast pig. Slayer watched with concern as she left, knowing that any moment that singer could just enter the kitchen to cause trouble. No one's gonna stop her because of her fame and probably because she wanted to make a complaint to the kitchen staff. Eliza did leave, but not to the kitchen, but to the hallways? Slayer discreetly followed, but kept his distance to observe what she might do from a distance. She closed the hallway door, only for Slayer to open the door again and enter the hallway. Eliza was already looking at him as he closed the door. 'My, my. You're quite the odd fellow. Don't you know stalking is very ungentleman-like?' Eliza spun her gold staff/microphone. 'Well it was very rude of you to enter my ball like that.' Slayer replied back. 'What're you here for miss...' 'Eliza.' Eliza answered. 'Well miss Eliza, I want to know your true intentions.' Slayer questioned her. Eliza swung her staff in response, which Slayer vanished from, appearing right behind her. 'Bad move my dear.' Slayer hauntingly said. He grabbed her shoulder when all of sudden a skeleton appeared from her back and swung a blade at Slayer. He barely dodged it and earned a small cut on his right cheek. He touched it and found some blood on his hand. 'I don't like vampires. Their habit of blood-feeding is quite an irritation to me.' The skeleton threatened in an unnatural, yet malevolent voice. 'I am no fan of blood-feeding, but I do enjoy a good challenge. Come! Let us move to this dance of death!' Slayer challenged. The skeleton was absorbed back into Eliza and she turned around and pointed her staff at Slayer. 'I accept.' She replied with a bloodthirsty look in her eyes. The Melee HEAVEN OR HELL... IT'S SHOWTIME!! (60 seconds) Eliza swung her staff again with blinding speed at Slayer. He caught with one of his hands, no harm done. Eliza's eyes widened and was socked in the face with strong punch. He slide kicked her and followed by a high kick that sent Eliza in the air. Slayer teleported near her and slashed down, a purple aura surrounding his claws. Eliza landed softly. Slayer appeared behind her again and was smacked in the face by Eliza's parasite, Sekhmet. Slayer was pushed back and Sekhmet continued her assault, slashing Slayer with it's blades and then smacking him down with her axe. Eliza approached her downed opponent and stomped down. Slayer avoided it just in time and dodged another staff swing with his Dandy Step and then followed up with purple aura slashes followed with a charged punch and a upwards flip kick. He disappeared and re-appeared immediately above Eliza and drop kicked her. She stopped her fall via Sekhmet reversing her momentum and sending her back at Slayer. She swung her staff and it made contact, so she swung again more times, each one making contact. She then pulled all of her limbs back and a wave of spikes made out of her blood struck Slayer down. (50 seconds) Slayer stood up and brushed some dust off his clothing. Eliza landed, surprised that no wounds were on his body. 'Oooh, you last long! I'm getting excited!' She uttered. 'So am I.' Slayer responded back. He vanished and appeared behind her and Sekhmet came again to slash him only for Slayer to vanish again, this time appearing in front of Eliza and giving her a knuckle sandwich. She staggered and was struck with multiple, yet graceful, punches and kicks from Slayer. She fell back and blocked some hits. Eliza countered by spinning her staff around her like a hula-hoop. It ascended to her face while also peeling off her skin and clothing to reveal Sekhmet in her place. The staff hit Slayer in various parts of his body. Eliza kept the combo going by transforming her legs into a blood alligator that gnawed at Slayer's legs. A blood snake shot from her upper torso and bit Slayer, followed up with a blood wing from Eliza's back that was followed up with a horizontal staff strike and another blood wing. It knocked Slayer into a pillar, that luckily held for the most part. He dodged as another staff swing made a dent on the pillar. The staff suddenly stuck onto the pillar. (40 seconds) Eliza attempted to pull it free, but backed off due to Slayer coming at her with purple aura claws. So she decided to fight back, using her blood to summon humanoid blood statues that came out of the ground to attack Slayer. He knocked them down and evaded a blood ram from Eliza. He vanished, but didn't reappear, leaving Eliza to contemplate where he would show up. When he didn't reappear for a long time, she walked up to her staff and yanked it free, only to feel foot in her gut and claw on her neck. The sudden surprise attack winded Eliza as she kneel down to recover. Slayer walked up to her and and, ever so the gentleman, offered a hand up. A blood ram was Eliza's response. It struck Slayer in the face. Before Eliza could get back up though, Slayer booted her in the jaw out of annoyance. (30 seconds) Eliza slammed into the door leading into the ballroom. Slayer, knowing that any attention to their private duel would spell immense trouble, ran to the door. A guard opened the door and stuck his head in. Luckily Slayer had gotten to the door in time to shoo him away. 'Something wrong here sir?' The guard asked. 'Oh my friend, nothing is happening! It's just that...' Eliza got up,brushed some dust off and picked up her staff. Her small Egyptian crown was hanging just a bit off her head. 'It's quite rude to walk in on people you know!' Eliza snapped at the guard and then winked at Slayer. Before Slayer could respond to her salvation, the guard backed off. 'Oh! Sorry sir! I won't tell Sharon!' He closed the door, leaving Eliza and Slayer alone again. 'Well it would be rude for me not to thank you for you assistance out of the precarious situation.' Slayer bowed his head to Eliza. 'You're welcome night-walker. Now shall we begin again?' Eliza smiled. 'Yes. We shall.' Slayer replied. A staff blow to the stomach was the result. Slayer got winded and was struck by heel kick to the face as well as a low blow. Before he could retaliate, a dive kick from Horace and a punch from Albus knocked him back. Unfazed and not questioning how her guards attacked him and how they entered the hallway, Slayer lunged at Eliza with ungodly speed, slashing and kicking her against another pillar. (20 seconds) Eliza recovered, as Slayer punched a crater onto the pillar. She hit back with a staff swing to the skull, dazing Slayer, despite his unnatural sturdiness. She then transformed into an Egyptian blood statue, with Sekhmet's small form emerging from the statue. Sekhmet rushed in, stabbing, slashing and striking Slayer from every angle. Slayer tried to attack back, but Sekhmet's small stature made sure she was never struck. She got too overconfident however, when she tried to airstrike Slayer, He blew smoke in retaliation, then grabbed and head butted her to the where she came from. Sekhmet was absorbed by the blood statue, as Eliza reverted back to herself. She was dazed from the head blow and saw Slayer right below her. Slayer slammed into her and they were raised higher via Slayer's Eternal Wings. Slayer then flew back down, dragging Eliza for the ride. They both landed, roughly for Eliza, not so much for Slayer. Eliza slammed the ground with her staff, summoning blood statues to strike Slayer from the ground. She jumped upwards and descended down onto Slayer. The nearby guards on the opposite side of the hallway door heard the blows, but thought that something else was going on. One of them smiled. (10 seconds) Slayer withstood one of her staff strikes and slashed back at Eliza. They both stood away from each other. 'I'm ending this!' Eliza announced as she rose her staff. 'So am I' Slayer muttered to himself. He vanished and reappeared in front of Eliza before she could strike the ground with her staff. He grabbed and gripped Eliza's shoulders hard, lowering her staff and preventing her from doing anything else. Before she or Sekhmet could respond, Slayer spoke, 'I strongly dislike doing this but...' Slayer bit into her neck with sudden force. Eliza grabbed onto and tried to force him off. When that didn't work, Sekhmet emerged from her chest and stabbed Slayer in the chest. Unfortunately, the stab didn't aim in the right spot as Slayer continued his blood-feeding frenzy. Eventually Eliza felt fatigue in her body, her eyes dipping up and down and her strength draining. When she blacked out, Slayer let his fangs loose, spat some blood and and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. Eliza collapsed on the ground. Slayer had made sure that he would drain her strength just enough to make her pass out, but not to kill her. That wasn't his style. KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Slayer fixed his clothing and kneel down, putting his hand over Eliza's heart. It was beating, weakly but still beating. 'Hmph, even when you use your own blood as a weapon, you got in over your head.' Slayer claimed. He went to the door and opened it, prodding his head out to speak to the guards. 'Could you get me a medical kit?' He said, startling the two guards in the process. When they turned around to see their master, Slayer placed his best annoyed look on his face. His sudden appearance and irritation made the guards move quickly to the nurse's room to fulfill their master's wish. Slayer smiled and then motioned one of his servants to give him the platter he was holding. It held a full bottle of wine, two glasses and some canapés. Once the guards returned with the medical kit, he thanked them and closed the door behind him. He brought his new items near Eliza and proceeded to tend to her wounds. After all, she and him had some talking to do. Away from the ball, a ninja in blue garb was investigating some blood prints. They soon lead into a fountain area. The fountain itself was frozen somehow. The ninja soon discovered the creator of the blood prints. She was being held by her collar by a man. The man felt the staring and turned around. He had only one eye, the other just a scar. He dropped his victim's collar and faced the blue ninja. They stared daggers and readied themselves for the fight to come. The Result This melee's winner is... Slayer!! (Plays Jack-a-Dandy, Guilty Gear XRD -SIGN-) Slayer: A dance well done, indeed. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Skullgirls Fighters Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees